


Give Yourself To Me

by papanilboyfriend



Category: Danny Elfman (Musician), Forbidden Zone
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Smut, i don't know what this is, it's the fucking devil from forbidden zone idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanilboyfriend/pseuds/papanilboyfriend
Summary: Satan has been watching you and wants you to stay with him, but you're hesitant to say yes.





	Give Yourself To Me

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK I've been wanting to write something like this for forever. NOW HERE I AM. This is based on Danny Elfman playing the Devil in Forbidden Zone. Yeah...Hope you guys like it. Smut in the upcoming chapters.

Music echoed through the cavernous walls. I was all alone and lost. How I managed to get here was a mystery to me, but I continued on, getting closer to the music. I was just meant to meet up with my friends, but had taken a wrong turn somewhere. Maybe whoever played the piano nearby would be nice, and help me get back home. After all, I wasn't really going to be able to meet up with anyone now. It was a bit too late for that. I hoped that my friends weren't too worried about me. 

I turned a corner, stopping in my tracks. I had found the music. Someone sat at the piano, all alone, playing an oddly somber song. When I had first arrived, it was a cheery, faster tune, but now it was slow. I took at step forward, examining the back of this person. He wore a white suit, the back of the jacket hitting the dirty floor but somehow there was nothing on it. 

As I took another step forward, I heard the crunch of loose dirt under my feet, causing the man to become alert that I was there. His head perked up as he looked straight ahead now. The music continued. He knew that I was there, yet he wouldn't turn around.   
“H-hey...Uh...” I started to speak up nervously. This man, whoever he was, was giving off weird vibes. 

The music suddenly stopped with a sour note. He slammed his hands on the keys and turned his head slowly. I took a step back as his horns came into view. He stood up and smiled a wicked smile at me.   
“What do we have here, little one?” He said, still smiling wildly. He was about my height, but still seemed to be so much taller as he walked closer and closer to me. “Have you come to visit me, boy?” He questioned.   
“Uh, well...I'm lost. I don't know, uh, how I got here...” I told him quietly. He finally approached me, running a finger under my chin and lifting my head so that I was looking at him. His red hair draped around his face perfectly, and his horns nearly touched my forehead as he examined my face. He tipped his head to the side.   
“Lost?” He asked. I simply nodded, not saying a word. “You're not lost.”   
I looked around. “But...I am…?” I said.   
He softened his smile, and ran a hand down my face. “Little one, do you not realize something?” He questioned as I tensed up at his touch. I didn't say a word as he leaned in closer to my face, his gloved hand still resting on my cheek. He looked straight into my eyes as he whispered to me. “I brought you here.” 

My heart was pounding fast and I didn't know what to do or say. I didn't even know who this man was really. A demon, that was for sure. I was so confused as his lips nearly touched mine. “Just give yourself over to me,” He whispered just as he pressed his lips to mine. It was only for a moment, as a guard walked into the room.   
“Uh...Satan...sir...” The guard said awkwardly. The demon pulled away from me and looked at the guard.   
“What?!” He yelled.   
“Satan…?” I whispered quietly. He was Satan?  
The guard pointed to another guard who was holding a hostage. “We have someone...who isn't supposed to be here...”   
“Fuck...” Satan murmured to himself as he turned back to me. “Stay here, would you, little one?” I nodded and watched as he stormed up to the two guards. I carefully walked up closer to them, but kept my distance. “Just kill him, ok? I don't want to deal with it right now.” I heard Satan whisper to them. “I've got things…to do...” He said with a chuckle, causing the guards to laugh as well. He stood up straight and fixed his jacket. “Get rid of the hostage.” He said sternly, turning back to me. I smiled at him, and he grinned back.  
“What was that about?” I asked. He shook his head.   
“Oh little one, don't worry about that...” He said, walking over to me and putting his hands on my shoulders gently. “Now, where were we?” He asked.   
“Uhm, you had just kissed me and told me to give myself over…?” I said. He nodded.  
“Oh, right...” He said, leaning back in for another kiss. “You're mine now...” He said as he pulled away.   
“What does that mean?” I asked. 

He took a step back, suddenly seeming very tall again. He reached out his hand so that I would take it and walk with him.   
“I brought you here,” He said.   
“I know. You told me this already,” I said. He chuckled and nodded.   
“You were brought here to be with me. I've been watching you for some time now, little one...” He told me.   
“Why me?” I asked. Satan stopped walking, a confused look on his face.  
“Why not?!” He laughed loudly, making me laugh quietly along with him. “Tell me, do you want to stay?” 

I stood there for a moment, thinking. “I mean, I don't even really know you...” I told him. He tipped his head.   
“So you would stay if you got to know me?” He asked. I shrugged.   
“Maybe...” I said with a smirk. He held my hand tighter, almost to the point of pain. I winced, and he noticed, letting go of my hand completely.  
“I can convince you to stay...” He smiled. “But not now. You need to sleep. Go home...”   
“I don't know how to get home!” I laughed. He stopped and looked around.  
“Shit...right...” He said. “Well, let me walk you home.” 

~

As we walked through town, I noticed people stopping and staring at us. I didn't really realize why until I remembered that I was walking with Satan. I looked over at him, and saw him smiling at people that walked past.   
“C-can they see the horns?” I asked quietly.   
“Nah. Well, just a few of them. They're the ones staring...” He giggled. I laughed with him.  
“I figured...” I said as we turned a corner. “Shit!” I yelled, seeing two of my friends standing in front of my house.   
“What?” Satan asked. “Oh! Are these your friends! We should say hi!”   
“No! They cannot see you!” I said to him.   
“Why not?” He scoffed.   
“Because!” I yelled, but it was too late. They had seen me standing there.   
“(Y/n)!” My friend Tanner yelled. “Where the fuck have you been?” He asked, running up to me. “Who's this?”  
“Uh...this...is...” I hesitated.   
“Danny. Hi, I'm Danny.” Satan said to him. My other friend Paul ran up.   
“OH! Is this your boyfriend, (y/n)?” Paul asked.   
“Uh...” I hesitated again.   
“Yup! I'm Danny and I'm a boyfriend,” Satan smiled.   
“He's cute,” Tanner said. “Fuck...”   
“So what's with the horns, Danny?” Paul asked. I laughed loudly, pushing Paul.  
“What are you talking about, Paul? You fucking nerd!” I said, still laughing.   
“He's got...horns?” Paul asked. Tanner laughed loudly.   
“God, you really must be high right now!” He said.  
“Apparently,” Paul laughed. I looked at Satan awkwardly, trying to say we needed to leave. I did a double take, as he looked more human than he had a split second ago. I didn't see his horns, and he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.   
“Sa-” I stopped. “Danny...We gotta go...I'm not feeling well.” I told him.   
“Oh? Well, let's get you to your house...” He smiled at me softly. He looked over at Tanner and Paul and nodded at them. “See ya later, guys...”   
“Bye, hot stuff...” Tanner said. “I mean...” He tried to correct himself as Paul hit him. 

As we walked into the house, I sat down on the couch and put my hands on my head. Satan locked the door and walked over to me.   
“You ok, little one?” He asked.   
“I need to lay down...” I told him. He nodded, helping me to lay down on the couch.   
“Do you want me to stay?” He asked, running his fingers through my hair. I looked over at him.  
“You know for being Satan himself, you sure are a sweetheart,” I told him. He scoffed and kissed my nose, sitting down on the floor so that he could rest his head near mine.   
“I'm not...” He said. “Just concerned...”   
“I appreciate it,” I said. “You can stay. My roommate might think it's weird some guy with horns is here though.”   
He laughed. “I think Danny's a good disguise. Hopefully your roommate doesn't pick up on anything...”   
“I'm gonna go to sleep,” I told him, patting his hair and grabbing his hand before closing my eyes.   
“Good...” He said. “You need to rest.”   
I could hear him saying something as I drifted to sleep, but I wasn't sure just what he was saying.


End file.
